An abdominal aortic aneurysm is a sac caused by an abnormal dilation of the wall of the aorta as it passes through the abdomen. The aorta is the main artery of the body, supplying blood to all organs and parts of the body except the lungs. It arises from the left ventricle of the heart, passes upward, bends over and passes down through the thorax and through the abdomen, and finally divides into the two iliac arteries which supply blood to the pelvis and lower extremities.
The aneurysm ordinarily occurs in the portion of the aorta below the kidneys. When left untreated, the aneurysm will eventually cause the sac to rupture with ensuing fatal hemorrhaging in a very short time. The repair of abdominal aortic aneurysms has typically required major abdominal surgery in which the diseased and aneurysmal segment of the aorta is removed and replaced with a prosthetic device, such as a synthetic graft.
As with all major surgeries, there are many disadvantages to the foregoing surgical technique, the foremost of which is the high mortality and morbidity rate associated with surgical intervention of this magnitude. Other disadvantages of conventional surgical repair include the extensive recovery period associated with such surgery; difficulties in suturing the graft to the aorta; the loss of the existing thrombosis to support and reinforce the graft; the unsuitability of the surgery for many patients, particularly older patients exhibiting co-morbid conditions; and the problems associated with performing the surgical procedure on an emergency basis after the aneurysm has already ruptured.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional surgical repair techniques, techniques have been developed for repairing abdominal aortic aneurysms by intraluminally delivering an aortic graft to the aneurysm site through the use of a catheter based delivery system, and securing the graft within the aorta using an expandable stent. Since the first documented clinical application of this technique was reported by Parodi et al. in the Annals of Vascular Surgery, volume 5, pages 491–499 (1991), the technique has gained more widespread recognition and is being used more commonly. As vascular surgeons have become more experienced with this endovascular technique, however, certain problems have been encountered. One problem has been the difficult nature of the procedure. Particularly complex is the step of transferring one leg of the graft from one iliac artery to the other, which requires the careful manipulation of numerous catheters and guide wires. Another problem has been the kinking and/or twisting of the graft both during and after the graft has been implanted. Still other problems relate to the need for accurate preoperative measurements to be made on the morphology of the aneurysm and the surrounding arterial structure, including the length of the aneurysm, the infrarenal aortic length and diameter, the length and diameter of the aorta between the aneurysm and the iliacs, the diameter of the iliacs, and the angle between the iliacs and the aorta. The difficulty in making these measurements accurately and the wide variations in these measurements among patients mandates that the bifurcated grafts be available in a wide range of sizes and configurations.
There therefore exists a need for a bifurcated graft and an implantation method which will overcome the foregoing deficiencies of the prior art. More particularly, there exists a need for a modular graft system which will more accurately accommodate the widely varying arterial sizes in patients, as well as the other size considerations faced by the surgeon. There also exists a need for a method for delivering and implanting a bifurcated graft which avoids the complex procedure for implanting prior art bifurcated grafts.